Computer users often transfer computer-readable content (e.g., a computer-readable file that includes audio, image, video, text, and/or numeric based data) amongst computing devices, to permit the user to access the content from another computing device and/or to share the content with another user.
Techniques to transfer computer-readable content amongst computing devices include copying or writing content from a first computing device to an interim storage device, and from the interim storage device to a second computing device.
The interim storage device may include a shared drive (e.g., a network-based drive), or a cloud-based drive that is remotely accessible to the first and second computing devices over a communication channel or medium, in which case a computer-readable link may have to be transmitted the second computing device to permit the second computing device to access or retrieve the content from the interim storage device.
The interim drive may include an electronic message (e.g., e-mail) server, in which case the content is attached to an e-mail sent from the first computing device, and retrieved at the second computing device.
The interim drive may include a transportable drive (e.g., a flash drive with a universal serial bus or USB interface), in which case the content is copied from the first computing device to the transportable drive, the transportable drive is physically transported to the second computing device, and the content is copied from the transportable device to the second computer.
In each example above, a user of the second computer must configure a computing environment for the content, which may include determining an appropriate storage location within the second computing device, selecting an application with which to access the content, and/or configuring parameters of the application, an operating system and/or a physical device/resource of the second computing device.
If the first computing device will become inaccessible to the user for a period of time (e.g., if the user is to attend a meeting and/or travel to another geographic location without the first computing device), failure to transfer the content to the interim drive prior to departure may preclude the user and/or other user(s) from accessing the content during the period of time, which may have adverse consequences (e.g., may impact a user's ability to review and/or revise the content from another location, present the content at a meeting, and/or share the content with a colleague prior to a meeting).
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.